


First Night

by still_lycoris



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avon lying awake on the first night on the London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

Avon had chosen the very top bunk of one of the stacks. He didn’t like the idea of being below anybody, for all sorts of reasons. He made sure to tuck himself in securely in case of turbulence and then lay there, glaring hatefully at the ceiling.

This wasn’t how it should have been! He wasn’t supposed to be in this place, he was supposed to be safe and rich and free! Not lying on a hard bed, surrounded by idiots who had got themselves caught.

He turned a disparaging eye on the bunks below him. Some people were lying very still, either asleep or pretending to be so. Avon could hear the faint sounds of muffled sobs from some of the bunks. He felt his lip curl with scorn. Pathetic. What good did crying do now? What good had crying ever done anybody? The last time he’d cried had been when Anna – 

No. No, he wouldn’t think of that. He would _not_ think of her, not here, not in this place.

He searched out the woman in the group – Stannis, that was her name. She was in a middle bunk, eyes closed, apparently asleep already. Avon doubted it, he doubted anybody was asleep yet. Nobody slept that easily on a first night, not unless they were supremely confident. Although Stannis did seem stronger than some of the others here. Not that he planned to get to know anybody here if he could help it. Attachments were an unnecessary problem that could easily be avoided.

He continued looking at the figures in the bunks. The little idiot – Vila, that was is – was on one of the lower bunks. He was leaning up to whisper something to the big man above him. Avon was not at all surprised to see that Vila had found himself someone larger to cling onto. Vila was that type. He would always find somebody bigger to hide behind, no matter what he had to do to keep them protective.

The thought made his lip curl. All that tediousness would likely begin soon too. If the Federation just had to keep everyone drugged, couldn’t they add something to suppress sex drive too? Apparently not. Perhaps they found it amusing. Perhaps some drives were too strong to be suppressed.

He suddenly realised that as he had been watching the others, someone had been watching _him._ Roj Blake. He had chosen a bunk at the top too, probably for similar reasons and he was staring at Avon in a thoughtful way. Avon glared back for a moment, then deliberately looked away, staring at the ceiling again.

He wasn’t sure what to make of Blake, not quite. The man acted like a leader, which could be dangerous. Did he actually have a plan that would benefit them all or was it just for the sake of Blake? Usually, Avon would have assumed the second without question but Blake seemed … different. Blake might actually _mean_ it, which was dangerous. Avon would have to watch him.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Well, at least he wouldn’t be totally bored out of his mind, not for a while. And one way or another, he _would_ get out of this. 

No matter what he had to do to manage it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 livejournal 12dayschristmas challenge.


End file.
